I love you, Lieutenant!
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Nikki's got flu and Kate stay with her on Hammersley, with their co-workers all going on an island for a wedding and the two of them fell in love. Nikki Caetano/Nav and Kate McGregor/Xo One Shot.


It's a beautilful day on the Indian Ocean and all the crew of Patrol Boat Hammersley of the Australian Marine was going to an island for an official's wedding... But on the Hammersley remaining Lieutenant Nikki "Nav" Caetano, who had the tropical flu and 39° grades of fever.

With her there's the other female Lieutenant, Kate "Xo" McGregor, because the Doctors Swain and Bomber was at the wedding with others co-workers. Swain let his first Lieutenant the necessaries instructions, but the fever won't abandon Nav, who's starting to rave "ET... Please, ET, don't go... Don't! ET! ET!" Screams with all the air she's got in her lungs "I wan't die and be here with you... But I can't, because I have a new love! I have a new love, I have to tell her my feelings... AAARGH!"

Nav screams again and Kate don't know what to do. She wasn't an expert Doctor just like Swain or Bomber, she's a Lieutenant and now Nav's got the flu and she can't help her friend. But she remembers her grandma's words "When you are in difficulty or one of your friends, just speak... Sometimes the words help like a medicine!"

Kate smiled adn turn her eyes on Nav, who's never stop tho scream "I love you... I love you! God, I'm crazy for you! For so much... The time's passed between us is so much..."

"Who's your love, Nav? Tell me... If your love isn't ET, tell me who he is..."

"It isn't a man... It isn't a man!"

"Ok... Do you want tell me her name?"

"Kate... I love Lieutenant McGregor, but if she knows my feelings for her... S-She'll throw me a kick in my ass and send me to the Academy again! I can't say how I feel to her..."

"N-Nav... Nav..."

"Please, don't tell her my secret... I keep it jealously in my heart!"

"Ok..." Kate continue to watch at her second Lieutenant with a new feeling in her eyes and the pounding of her heart in her ears.

The day pass without another words and during the night, Kate fell asleep near Nav, who's breath deep, but her raves was ending, for now.

In the morning, when Kate opens her eyes, she reads the time on her clock... Eight o'clock. Her co-workers had another day of parties at the wedding on the island near New Zealand and she has to stay another 2 days with Nav and her unconsciousness... But where is Nav? She wasn't on her bed. If she's going for a walk on the Hammersley and accidentally fell down in the ocean?

No no no. She has to tell her the answer to her declaration. Nav hasn't to be died.

"Nav...? Nav! Lieutenant Caetano!"

"L-Lieutenant... K-Kate...?"

The soft whisper became to the kitchen and Kate rush into Bomber's Kingdom "Nav...! What are you doing here? I... I was afraid about you!"

"S-Sorry, ehm... I'm a bit hungry..."

"Maybe you're going to be ok... Swain told me how's variable are tropical flu's symptoms!"

"You want to take my temperature?"

"Of course! So, return to bed Lieutenant!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Answer Nikki with her hands in the air, like a criminal and Kate smiled a bit. Nikki Caetano is a hard Marine, but she's got a very big heart full of love. And she wants it all for herself.

So Kate pass the thermometer to Nav and after five minutes, the temperature sign 37°grades "You're a monster, Nikki! The fever's go down in a night... I'll have to tell it to Swain and Bomber!"

"When they'll returned...! But you aren't go to the wedding for staying here... Why?"

"Do... D-Do you remember what you've said last night in your rave moment?"

Nikki full open her piercing blue eyes and feels Kate's green ones on her face. And she remembered anything... She said "I love you" to Kate. But Nikki Caetano love games and she wants to play one with her Kate.

"Not exactly... I've hurted you? What have I said?"

"N-No... You've... You've told me something..."

"Yeah...? What I've told?"

"Y-You... You..."

"Have I told you something about this?"

Nikki lean in and place a little kiss on Kate's rose lips and the first Lieutenant fell her heart jump crazy in her chest at the softness contact "Yeah... You've told me something of more deep..."

Nav smiled. Kate was playing with her too... Fantastic! "So... I've got an idea... Maybe I've said those words to you..."

"Maybe..." Says Kate, bringing her face near Nikki's and the brunette Lieutenant, smiling, says the three most beautiful words in the universe in a whisper "I... Love... You..."

"I... Love... You... Too!" Answer a happy Kate and Nav hugged her with a sort of jump and both crawled on the floor.

"I'm really in love with you, Xo! Even since ET's die..."

"Nav, ET was an important part of your heart and you've delete him from your heart!"

"He never goes away from my heart, because he'll always live here... But I want to start a new life with you!"

"I want it too! No Mike, no one else! Just me and you..."

"Yes! Me and you, forever!"

And then the brunette Nav kiss with sweetness and passion her blonde Xo and the both feel their heart sing the beautiful love's melody. As soon as possible, Nav remove her mimetic t-shirt and show her muscolar body to Kate, who did the same when she's able to sit herself with the back to the bed "You're beautiful Nikki..."

"You too! Do you want to show me how beautiful you are without pants... Panties and bra?"

"Why not...? And you, second Lieutenant?"

"Yes, of course! I want it so much... Just like a stripper of a night!"

Kate laugh again and Nikki take her in her arms by the ass and throw them both on the bed and here, she starts to kiss with delight Kate's bellybutton, making the blonde moan a bit "Nav... You're teasing me!"

"In Naval Academy, you've teached me to being patient in every circumstances..."

"Yeah, I remember it, but... But you don't to apply Naval Rules in love! This has other rules... At first, NEVER teasing the partner!"

"Real...? Because I want to tease you so much!"

"So... Catch me, Lieutenant!"

Nikki smiled at Kate's words and kiss the blonde's lips with passion and caress the first Lieutenant's breasts and lick them and Kate moan, claiming the brunette's lips and Nav looks at her lover "You've said -you tease me!- but you're the one who tease me, Kate!"

"Sorry... You're right!" Says Kate and Nikki kiss her again, with passion.

The brunette removing Kate's mimetic trousers slowly then placing gentle kisses on her stomach and Kate opens her legs and Nav came into her, hugging her lover tightly, leaving a red mark on her neck. And Kate decides to go on and remove her panties by herself and Nikki admire her first Lieutenant in her total beauty "You're beautiful..."

"Your turn, Nav! Show me your entire body..."

Nav remove her trousers and panties, then she pressed herself on Kate's body and the two Marines kiss each other with passion, lust, desire and love... And after a few minutes, Nikki take her first Lieutenant with proud, fierce and a bit of force, making Kate screams her name. And the brunette taking her lover again and again, making Kate cum three times and scratching everytime Nikki's back with her nails.

"Wow...! Your nails are terrible, Kate!"

"And you are amazing, Nikki! Your hands are magic... I love you so much!"

"I love you too, now and forever! My heart always belong to you!"

"Thank you..."

"Thank you for exist, Kate... You're my salvation and I'll love you forever!"

"I know... Me too! Sleep now, you've always got flu..."

"But I'm feel so better now!"

"Good...! We'll have to put on panties, bra and t-shirt or when the others came back..."

"Yeah yeah, good idea!" Says Nav and them both re-wear their underwears and t-shirts.

And during the afternoon, when the crew came back to Hammersley, Commander Mike and the others find two co-workers lying in bed together, sleeping peaceful... After a sweet makeout session of lovemaking!.


End file.
